


Insecurity

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Prom, Teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be secure in yourself when you feel useless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my reason for exsisting so please do ;)  
> Enjoy

Danny sighed blissfully. Finally the cast was off his leg and, God damn, it felt good to scratch. Flexing his stiff muscles, wincing at the tight pull, the blond tested how well it could bear his weight. It still felt weaker than it had before the accident, quivery and easily worn out. Danny knew he would be on the crutches for a bit longer yet.  
"Hey babe," Steve greeted, bounding across the room to drop a kiss on Danny's lips. "Cast's gone at last, cool. Ready for our daily race round the grounds?"  
Danny rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at the lanky frame of his boyfriend.  
"Sure, let me just get my running shoes," Danny snarked, grabbing his crutches. "How was your day?"  
Steve groaned dramatically, guiding the smaler boy out into the sunshine, towards one of the benches.  
"Boring. History pop quiz, algabra, essays glore. And I got asked to prom no few than 8 times."  
"How many did you say yes to?" Danny grunted, concentrating on bunching his weakened muscles like his therapist said. He eventually noticed that Steve had stopped a few steps behind and turned, eyebrow raised.  
"What?"  
"What do you mean? Why would I have said yes to any of them? I'm going with you." Steve's eyes brimmed with hurt. Danny gaped at him.  
"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" the blond gasped. "You can't do that!"  
"Why not?" Steve demanded. "You're my boyfriend, I want to take you to prom."  
"If the Navy find out...Your parents... Your friends," Danny stammered, sinking down on a seat, staring at the tall boy.  
"DADT was repealed a few years ago, the Navy can't deny my application based on that. Any of my friends that aren't ok with us obviously aren't really my friends. And my parents... Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it."  
Danny rubbed his hands over his face, huffing out a breath. He felt Steve sit next to him, tension radiating from him.  
"Do...Do you not want people to know about us?" the dark haired boy asked, loose curls stirred by the soft breeze. Danny's heart clenched and he gripped his lover's larger hand.  
"Everyone around here already knows. I don't care what people think of me, I'm used to all that crap. I was worried about you. I don't want to cause you any problems."  
The hurt drained from Steve's hazel eyes, replaced by affection. He pulled Danny tight to his side, kissing his temple.  
"I want to show you off," he murmured, nuzzling the bright blond locks. "I want everyone to see what a strong, gorgeous, amazing boyfriend I have."  
Danny blushed hotly, burying his face in Steve's shirt.  
"You're a goof," he muttered, smiling.  
"Yup," Steve agreed readily. "Will you go to prom with me?"  
"Do you really want me to?"  
"Very much."  
"I'll still be on crutches, dancing won't be easy," Danny fretted. He wanted Steve to remember his prom night but not because his date was incapable of dancing.  
"We'll manage. I have two left feet anyway, we'll probably just be swaying on the spot." He grinned down into sapphire eyes. "Please, Danno? It'll be fun."  
Danny felt himself melt in the face of that puppy dog look. With a soft laugh, he nodded.  
"Alright, I'll go." He paused, a worried look crossing his face.  
"What? What's wrong?" Steve asked, panicked.  
"I don't have a thing to wear!"

***  
"I'm telling you, Danny, that one is perfect for you. Now put it on so I can swoon properly."  
Danny took the suit from his best friend, glaring at her.  
"Honestly, Kono, how did you even get my measurements?"  
The pretty girl grinned wickedly at him, flopping on his hospital bed gracefully.  
"You don't want to know. Now shoo."  
Hobbling into the bathroom to change, Danny couldn't help smiling. Kono had been his constant companion for the last few years. Her father was second in command to Danny's dad and they had transferred together. Danny was glad that she was here with him now. Kono's stunning looks meant she was never short of boyfriends or admirers and she always knew exactly how to deal with them. To those who expressed polite, if ardent, interest, she was sweet, letting them down gently. To the foolish few who thought they could force her, she had shown them the hidden strength in that left arm. Danny still grinned at the memory of the first time they met. The son of one of the officers had been pestering Kono, trying to brow beat her. Before Danny could offer any assistance, he discovered that, for a pretty, slim girl, her left hook was lethal.  
"Nice punch," Danny had congratulated.  
"Nah, that was just a love tap," Kono had shrugged, nudging the groaning boy with her foot. The two had become fast friends that day.  
"Have you got it on? Or do I need to help you?"  
"I can manage, have a little patience, jeez."  
Tugging the jacket straight, Danny stepped back into the room.  
"Ta da," he announced, gesturing to himself. "How do I look?"  
Kono's eyes had gone wide, a delighted smile splitting her face.  
"You look gorgeous!" she shrieked, flinging herself at him. With a muffled yelp they hit the floor in a heap.  
"Oh, sorry," the girl gasped, leaping up. "Did I hurt you?"  
"Nothing injured but my pride. The star of the base's soccer team, flattened by a 90 pound girl. The shame!" Danny intoned, hand pressed dramatically to his forehead. They burst into giggles.  
"Hey, what's all this merriment?" Chin asked with mock sterness as he strode into the room.  
"She attacked me," Danny huffed, letting the nurse pull him from the floor.  
"She's a savage like that," Chin nodded, winking. "Howzit, cuz?"  
"All good," Kono replied, brushing dust from Danny's suit. "Looks great, doesn't he?"  
"Very nice. Going somewhere?"  
"His boy asked him to prom."  
"Do you two even remember I'm in the room?" Danny demanded. "I swear, the second you get together..."  
Kono waved a dismissive hand, flicking her hair back.  
"So how is tall, dark and tasty getting you there?"  
"Borrowing his parents car. And he'll be here any second so, if you don't mind?" He shuffled slowly back into the bathroom. Kono kept on chatting, moving around his room. He heard Chin leave again.  
"Why aren't you getting ready? I thought you were going with that local boy, Charlie...something?" Danny asked, coming back out. Kono was stood in the middle of the room wearing a beautiful white dress.  
"I got changed while you were messing with your do," she smirked. "Just got to do my make up. Charlie's picking me up from here."  
"You look fantastic," Danny breathed. He suddenly knew that Steve would much rather go with Kono than him, that he deserved to have a stunning girl on his arm, not a short, cranky boy who could barely walk.  
"Danny? Hey, Danny! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Should I call a nurse?" Kono asked.  
"He should be with you," he whispered.  
"What?"  
Slowly, haltingly, Danny explained the cause for his panic attack. Kono listened silently, attentive and when the blond boy had finished, she reached out and whacked him in the arm.  
"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"  
"You are a total fucking moron. Now pull yourself together, Steve will be here in a minute. He called up while you were in the other room, said he'd been 5 minutes."  
"I... He...What?"  
"Hopeless," she smiled fondly. "I've seen the way he looks at you. Trust me, he only wants you. Now, let me sort that collar and we're good to go."

Steve bounced into Danny's room, huge grin on his face. What he saw made him slam to a halt. Danny was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue silk shirt that made his eyes even bluer. Steve felt heat flash through his whole body. His Jersey boy was glorious.  
"Will I do?" Danny asked. He couldn't tear his eyes from the taller boy. That lean frame was encased in a black tux and sharp white shirt, a wonderful contrast with the tanned skin.  
"I don't want to go," Steve breathed.  
"Why?" Danny asked, hurt. He didn't look that awful did he?  
"I don't want anyone else to see you and think they can have you. You look too tempting for words."  
Danny beamed, hobbling over to his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Come on, you wanted to do this, let's do it."


End file.
